Saying Goodbye
by chicken'fingaz
Summary: What if Prim never got reaped, and Katniss went to go say goodbye to Peeta before he left? I'm not particular an Everlark fan, but I decided I would write something for the ppl who are. This wasn't originally going to be a multiple chapter story, but I've decided to continue on. More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_"And our male tribute is...Peeta Mellark."_

__Effie Trinket has just announced the two tributes for this year. I didn't catch who the girl tribute is, because all I could think about was Peeta. He was the one that saved my life...well me and my family's...when we were starving. I'd seen him every once in a while around school and whatnot, but I never repaid him for throwing me the bread that day.

I felt that I should go and say goodbye, because he probably wasn't coming back. After all, District 12 has only had two victors in the past, only one living. So I headed in line behind his family and waited. After three minutes, it was my turn to say my goodbyes.

I walked into the room that Peeta was in, and it was bigger than my house in the Seam I thought.

"You have three minutes," the Peacekeeper said, closing the door behind me.

When Peeta looked up, his face brightened. "Katniss Everdeen? What are you doing here?"

"I felt like I should say goodbye to you, I mean after all you did save my life." I said, smiling.

"You still remember that," he asked, his face looking surprised.

"Of course. But before you go, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Katniss, you don't have to repay me. Its fine."

Now I was surprised. "What? I'm going to repay you, no matter what!"

"Okay then, how?"

With that, I pulled him closer to me, and made my lips meet his. He seemed astonished at first, but then gave in to the kiss, and even deepened it. Somehow it felt...right...

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper said. We broke apart, me not wanting to, and I hugged him before I headed out the door. I sighed, and then wiped a tear from my eye. I headed back over to Prim, Gale, and my mother, and we left.

I just couldn't believe Peeta was gone, perhaps I should have said something earlier. I really was saying goodbye.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I decided to go on with this story, so here's chapter two! :)**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Me, Prim, and my mother sat on the couch, watching mandatory viewing on our projector at home. Today was the Tribute Parades, and I hope that Peeta looks great...you know to get sponsors. I giggle to myself, something I never do, and Prim looks at me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just hope that Peeta is presentable so he can get sponsors." I reply.

Prim hugs me in comfort. "Don't worry, Katniss. He's going to come home to you, he will."

I nodded, and we waited for District 12's chariot to come out. Then in the background, we spot two people on fire, that look literally on fire. I smile to myself when I see that Peeta is in the outfit with the fire. I know this will defiantly get him sponsors.

After Peeta and the girl tribute from District 12 (whose name I learn is Sacchari), President Snow comes out, makes his speech, and then the projector goes black. In a few days, the interviews will be up, and I'm actually craving to see Peeta's face again. The boy with the bread, the one that saved my life, the one that I maybe even love...

Love? Peeta was rather strong and handsome, but I never wanted to fall in love. I think it's too risky having someone you care about a lot, and then having them taken away from you one day. With the Capitol controlling all of us, it's likely to happen. Besides, there were already people I cared about, my family. But, if Peeta did come home, I could consider asking him out for a walk or something...

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I woke when the sun was still rising. I put on my hunting boots and headed out the door silently. Me and Gale needed to be stocked up on game before the fence turns on for the Games.

When I arrived to the fence, I listened quietly for any buzzing noise. It was safe, so I crawled under. I saw Gale was already at our meeting spot, so I suggested we get to hunting right away.

After we caught three rabbits, a squirrel, and found some berries, we sat down by a shady tree and ate a few of the berries. After a long period of silence, Gale finally broke it.

"What if we ran away now? Right this second? We could avoid the Games and we would make it, Catnip," he said to me.

This was something I really didn't want to talk about. Gale had brought it up on the morning of the reaping-Prim's first reaping-, and I said that we can't. It's true, because of our families to feed, but now I had a reason to add on.

"We can't Gale, you know that. Besides, I'm waiting for someone to come home."

"Who, that Sacchari girl?"

"No, I'm waiting for Peeta."

Gale laughed at my response, which hurt me a little. "The baker's son? Catnip, you shouldn't waste your time on him."

This made me angry now. "Gale, if your my _best_ friend, shouldn't you be supportive of me?"

"Katniss," he started. I was shocked he didn't use my nickname. "We both know he's not coming back."

Gale was now making me furious, and I didn't want to fight with him right now. "Why do you care so much, Gale? Maybe I..I.." I was studdering.

"You what?" he scoffed.

"Maybe I love him!"

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter ): I think Gale was a bit OOC here, but oh well. It hurt me to write the last scene though, 'cuz I'm Team Gale all the way D; **

**Anyway, please review, and I should have chapter three up soon!**


End file.
